Disarranged
by Ninyria
Summary: [ Yugo x Cronos. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. Lime. COMPLETE. ] Yugo and Cronos have some disagreements. This is how they deal with each other.


**Title**: Disarranged  
**Fandom**: Bloody Roar: Primal Fury  
**Pairing**: Yugo x Cronos  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own this game.  
**Warning**: sick humor, lime  
**Summary**: In the honor of rarity of this deserved pairing. Yugo and Cronos have some disagreement. How will Cronos respond?

* * *

Yugo threw his punch as hard as he could.

Cronos flinched enormously and blinked a few times to realize that he wasn't at all hit. Just emphasizing. The concrete pieces, however, began to fall around his feet. He knew Yugo was angry but he didn't realize he was _that_ angry.

"You don't understand. I may be a prince but my royal position has absolutely no power to stop them. I am just merely a puppet. It was not my intention to spill blood but they left me no choice," The silver-haired prince placed his palm against Yugo's chest and pushed him away from him. "It's either to fight or to die."

Yugo narrowed his deep chocolate eyes, "You're wrong."

"Whatever," Cronos said passively, walking from him. The brunet wasn't eager to let him go yet. He lifted his hand and gripped the other man's neck, not caring about the guards that were heading to his majesty.

"I don't need your help!" Cronos shouted out at them. They stopped in their tracks, hands on their swords. "Get out!"

"But, your majesty…"

"Go."

The guards reluctantly went out of the conference room. Yugo wasn't choking him but he had his own way to force Cronos' attention to his face. If Yugo wanted to play, Cronos wanted to play too. "Get your hands off of me."

"No. Not till you stop being stupid and do something about the experiment rats. Cancel the tournament."

"Now, that is not how you convince the majesty."

"Fuck you," Yugo growled.

"What time?" Cronos said, jokingly.

"Now," Yugo said and with that, he shoved Cronos to the richly-carpeted floor. Sprawling as the prince was, Yugo got top of him, straddling him. With speed as his specialty, he grabbed both of his wrists and placed them above his head.

"What?" Cronos frowned at this and started to summon his aura to counter Yugo's assault. His body started to glow with his golden spirals.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Yugo shook his head, having learned much of the prince's moves. He drove his head and pressed his lips harshly against Cronos' lips, shutting him up from doing the mantra.

"MMmrph!" Cronos protested. Seriously, he did not mean that? God, what the hell was he doing? Yugo shoved his tongue down his mouth and he didn't know what to do.

But that tongue…

Yugo kissed him ravenously and the silver-haired prince couldn't help but to respond right away. The hidden passion deep within him had awakened.

"Oh, look like you are enjoying this, wimp." Yugo said jauntily.

"Wimp? I'm not a wimp."

"Prove it."

Cronos growled and put all of his strength into his arms. He pushed against Yugo and turned their bodies around until Cronos was the one who was straddling the fighter. He swamped a smirk at the brunet. The prince slapped both of his palms onto the solid built chest and grabbed the overlapping black leather vest.

Each push-on buttons popped as he finally ripped it off, revealing Yugo's hard worked body. Then Cronos leaned over to kiss him back, hungrily. He imitated his earlier assault by shoving his tongue into the willing mouth and bit the top of his lips. Of course, Yugo bit back his bottom lips. "Bitch," he muttered.

Enthusiastically, Cronos went on Yugo's dark jeans with clads on it, unfastening it. Yugo wasn't going to lay there like a fish. Apparently upset with being the only one being undressed, he started on Cronos' clothes.

The brunet fighter unbuttoned his well sown black suit with golden buttons that looked like it was embracing Cronos from the neck to the bottom of his waist. He found it ironic that they both were wearing black.

"Asshole," Cronos muttered as he finally helped removing his suit by pulling it off his arms. Then he turned his attention on the man below. Pulling out Yugo's erection, he leaned over, lowering his head and engulfed it with his mouth.

Yugo let a gentle groan as Cronos tried to take it all in but the rest he couldn't, he wrapped his hand around the base. To him, the hand was so soft on him. He looked down to see the silver-haired wetting it with his mouth.

Cronos worked his mouth by sensually sucking it. The erection in his mouth grew tremendously and Cronos enjoyed every second of it. He began to bob his head up and down, swallowing it over and over again. Yugo could feel the strands of his hair caressing his balls gently.

"Cronos." Yugo whispered. He didn't know why exactly but Cronos opened his intense emerald eyes and looked directly at the brunet and slowly… he scrapped his teeth against Yugo's cock, from the base to the tip.

"Ohhh fuck… you bitch."

Grinning, Cronos stopped to pay his lovely attention to the head. He swirled his tongue around it, blew a little air, and then jab the very tip before swallowing him whole again. Yugo tugged at his hair, pulling him upright.

"Look like you are enjoying this, wimp," Cronos mocked. He sat and stroked the maddening cock with his clothed region between his legs.

"Oh yeah, I am," Yugo said proudly and there was no way he would let Cronos get away with this. He demanded the prince to take off his pants completely and being a good bitch, Cronos complied. He sat on the side of him and peeled off his matching pants.

They exchanged each other a knowing smile before they get back to their original position.

Yugo intertwined his fingers through the silver strands and pulled his head down to kiss the prince again. This time, they kissed passionately, their tongues doing the ancient dance. "Hmmm," Cronos moaned into the kiss as Yugo thrust upward his hips, poking his arousal into Cronos hard to remind him.

Cronos took one of the other man's hands and placed a few fingers into his mouth, sucking on them eagerly.

"Now, prepare me."

"Yes, your majesty," Yugo replied dryly but he was more than happy to do so. He reached between Cronos' beautiful long legs in search of the opening. He wandered his fingers along his cleft and found the tight ring of muscle.

"Found it!" Yugo shouted with a futile pride, and pushed in one finger all the way in. He was no where near gentle. Even the brunet tried not to laugh. Cronos bit his bottom lips, scowling.

Yugo, however, took his time stretching Cronos' opening with two fingers. Meanwhile, they shared a few probing kisses and caressing of skin. Cronos watched as how Yugo's muscles twitch as he practiced.

"Enough," Cronos muttered as he kissed those muscles on his arms, shoulders, and leaned to take one of his nipples in his mouth.

"Alright," Yugo said, pulling out his fingers and with the other hand, he wrapped it around Cronos' neck, trying to pull him up. He wanted Cronos to look at him when he enter his hot, slick body. "Look at me."

Yugo took his shaft and positioned it at the opening.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

It wasn't their first time.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Please review in honor of the rarity in this deserved pairing!


End file.
